Is It Love
by I've Been Naughty
Summary: Randy Orton leaves home for college, leaving his girlfriend behind. What happens when Randy meets someone new at school. Will it be love? please R&R.
1. First Day of College

Disclaimer: the only part of this story i own is Alyson, Rachael, Torrie Bryan, Shane Adams, Lucy and Jordan.  
  
First Day Of College  
  
Randy Keith Orton left home, where he lived for twenty four years. He decided for college to go out of state. Randy moved from St. Louis, Missouri to Los Angeles, California. He was going to attend UCLA college.  
  
When Randy got to UCLA, he found his dorm room and said goodbye to his friends and family. When Randy returned to his dorm room; he found his three roommates which include, John Cena, Adam Copeland, and Shane Adams.  
  
"You must be Randy. I'm Adam Copeland and this is John and Shane," pointing to John Cena and Shane Adams. Randy unpacked his things and claimed the last bed. "Is it alright that you got the last top bunk?" Which the room only had two bunk beds in it and that one was not claimed yet.  
  
"Yeah, thats fine. Do you know where I can make a private phone call?" Randy asked the guys. Cena replied, "Um...It's either here or you can go to the park across the street. If we leave campus, we have to be back here by eleven o'clock pm or we'll get suspened." Randy gave back a, "Thanks man" as he left for the park to make his phone call to his girlfriend Rachael back home. 


	2. Phone call to Rachael

Disclaimer: the only part of this story I own is Alyson, Rachael, Torrie Bryan, Shane Adams, Lucy, and Jordan.

Authors note: thanks for the review.

Phone call to Rachael 

"Hi Rachael its Randy." Randy said.

"Hey darling. You sound sad." Rachael said.

"No everything is great. I have three awesome roommates, and everyone is so nice around here." Randy said.

"That's great. Why did you call so soon?" Rachael said.

"Can't your boyfriend call just to say hi and that he misses you." Randy said.

"Well, yeah. But it's three o'clock in the morning here in St. Louis. Remember the time difference!" Rachael said.

"Sorry hun. I'll call you later, I have to get some rest before full day of classes tomorrow. Love you." Randy said.

Randy and Rachael hung up the phones and Randy headed over to his room. He fell asleep around midnight. Randy had a 8:30 class that morning.


	3. Is It Love

Disclaimer: the only part of this story i own is Alyson, Rachael, Shane, Lucy, and Jordan  
  
Is It Love  
  
Randy got to class to see two of his roommates attending the same class. They include Adam Copeland and Shane Adams. Shane saved a seat for Randy and that's when Randy saw her. Alyson Conners walked into the class at a perfect five foot three, wearing a jean mini skirt and a baby blue halter top.  
  
"Randy...get your notebook out! If you start not paying attention now, you'll never get through this class." Shane told his friend. Shane then looked towards the direction of Randy's vision.  
  
"Who is she?" Randy asked his friends Shane and Adam. Adam looked at Shane as Shane nodded to what Adam was about to say.  
  
"Her name is Alyson Conners. She's the most popular girl on the UCLA campus. Hey, I thought you had a girlfriend anyways?" Adam said to his friend.  
  
Randy shook his head to Adams question, remebering himself about Rachael back home. "Yay, Woa. I totally forgot about Rachael, thanks for reminding me dude." Answering Adams question.  
  
Class got out at ten fifteen am, and the guys didn't have another class til three this afternoon. The three guys decided to take Randy to the arcade where they could get milkshakes and burgers. As Randy was leaving the classroom, Alyson stopped Randy and told him to tell the guys to wait.  
  
"Hi I'm Alyson Conners. Sorry i didn't introduce myself earlier. I didn't want to interrupt the professor." Alyson said to Randy.  
  
Randy spoke in small blabs, as he was speachless on what to say to the young lady. "My name is...Randy...Or...ton. You...want to...uh...go out...sometime? Lets say Saturday night."  
  
Alyson smiled at the hot young Randy Orton and said, "Well Randy...of course i would be glad to have some fun saturday night. See you the!"  
  
Randy said, "Yay see you," as he jogged to meet his friends. 


	4. Arcade

Disclaimer: The only part of this story I own is Alyson, Rachael, Torrie, Shane, Lucy and Jordan.

The Arcade 

At the arcade, Randy told the guys about Alyson forgetting about Rachael Jones, his longtime high school girlfriend back in St. Louis.

"You have a date with Alyson on Saturday. You lucky dog. I've been trying to get with her since freshman year and you got her before me. I forgive you man. That's cool." Adam told his friend.

"Let's forget about girls tonight guys, let's party!" Randy told his friends as he went to the counter to get some coins.

Randy's first game that he played was skeeball. When Randy's score popped up on the screen, he told the guys if they could beat the score of 19,592. "Randy, you are the top high scorer of this game. I bet I could beat you though." Adam told his friend.

As Adam was inserting his coins, two of his close friends jumped him from behind. They were Jordan Hill and Lucy Williams. (A/N: Jordan is a girl in this story.)

"What are you guys doing here? I'm glad to see you guys though." Adam told the girls. Lucy said, "Looking for you. We knew you would be here. Who is this?" Lucy asked as she eyed Randy Orton.

"Oh, girls. This is my roommate Randy Orton. He's from St. Louis. Hey John, Shane, your girls are here!" Adam told both his friends and yelled to the guys.

"Oh Shit! Lucy and Jordan." Shane and John quickly got the two girls phone numbers that they were talking to and ran to meet Jordan and Lucy.

"Hey guys what's up?" Jordan asked the guys as they ran to get there as fast as they could. John has been dating Lucy for about almost five years now and Shane wants to stay single for a while.

The group left the arcade with a shit load of prizes. They have spent about fifty dollars on game tokens alone. They went back to the room, due to having to be there by curfew.


	5. The Date

Disclaimer: I only own part of this story I own is Alyson, Rachael, Torrie Bryan, Shane Adams, Lucy and Jordan.

The Date 

Randy Orton drove his car to Alyson's room, which was located on the other side of the school. "Dude, you look fine. Gel your hair and forget about what you're planning to talk to Alyson about. Oh by the way, some girl named Rachael called while you were in the shower getting ready." Adam said to his friend.

Randy looked at Adam and screamed, "Rachael called and you just told me now! Okay, I can't think about Rachael now, I'm going out with Alyson."

Randy knocked on Alyson's door and waited for her to exit. When Alyson appeared in Randy's line of vision, he was in an amazing shock. Randy helped her into his nineteen seventy red mustang.

Randy turned off the engine and walked around to open the door for Alyson. They both walked up to the entrance of a fine dinning restaurant. "Hi. May I help you sir?" The hostess asked as they entered. Randy answered, "Yes. Reservations for two, for Orton." The hostess grabbed two menus and had them follow her to where the table was located.

Randy and Alyson's waitress came to order their drinks and introduced herself. Her name was Lillian Smith. Randy ordered a bottle of Kendall-Jackson Merlot for the both of them to share. When Lillian returned with the bottle of wine, she took their order and went about her business.

"I'm glad you asked me out tonight Randy. When I saw you with Adam, I had to meet you," Alyson began the conversation. "I always want to meet new and interesting guys. I think that you can and might be very interesting to hang out with."

Lillian returned with their order and asked if they needed anything else. Randy answered, "Not right now. Thanks." Lillian left and Randy and Alyson started their dinner. After dinner, Randy took Alyson on a boat ride at the beach.

When they got far out where you could just see ocean, Randy pulled the anchor down to lay and relax with Alyson underneath the stars and moonlight. As they were laying there, Randy felt something inside him that he never felt while he was with Rachael. He then looked at Alyson's face, moved his right hand on the side of her face and kissed her under the stars.


	6. Introducing Amy and Torrie

Disclaimer: the only part of this story I own is Alyson, Rachael, Lillian, Torrie Bryan, Shane Adams, Lucy and Jordan

Introducing Amy and Torrie 

"Ok, dudes. Let's spill is," Adam told his friends John and Shane. "I know you guys got those girls phone numbers, Friday night at the arcade. Who are they?"

John Cena looked at Shane and then back at Adam. "We were getting dates. If Randy could get a date with Alyson, why can't we get dates with girls?"

"John. You have Lucy, why do you need to pick up girls? If I had Lucy, I would never collect other girls numbers." Adam told his friends. As Adam mentioned this statement, Randy walked in the door with a smile from ear to ear upon his face.

"I guess you had a good time last night. So what did you two do last night?" Adam asked his friend Randy. "Well, first I took her out to dinner at a very expensive restaurant, and then I surprised her with a romantic boat ride at the beach. I guess we were there all night." Randy answered his friends' question. About five minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Randy opened it to reveal, Amy, Torrie, Alyson, and two guys that Randy has not met yet. Alyson walked over to Randy and gave him a small kiss on the check. "Randy, I would like you to meet Chris Jericho and Jeff Hardy." John Cena mentioned to his friend.

"Hey! What's up?" Randy asked them both. Then Randy saw Amy and Torrie, he remembered them from the arcade.

"OK. Where was I. Oh yay I remember? The two girls phone numbers. Shane, John, who are they?" Adam finished what he was saying before they had company.

"They are some friends of ours." John said to Adam while looking at Amy and Torrie. "Oh cause from where I was standing, they looked like more." Adam said to his friend.


	7. Rachael finds out

Disclaimer: the only part of this story I own is Alyson, Rachael, Torrie, Shane, Lucy, Jordan and Lillian.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys. Here's next chapter. **

Rachael Finds Out 

**Sunday afternoon Randy, his friends, and Alyson were hanging out at Ravens Bar and dance club. The song that was playing was 'I Just Want You' by the fabulous Trish Stratus. Alyson and Randy were dancing as a beautiful five foot two, red head with gorgeous hazel eyes walked into the dance club. **

**Adam walked up to the young lady and as he was about to say something, she spoke first. "Is that Randy dancing with that girl?" **

"**Um...Yay. Her name is Alyson. And you are?" Adam asked the girl. The girl told Adam, "I'm Rachael. Randy's girlfriend. Tell him to not call me when he gets the chance. I'll call him tomorrow to break up with him." Rachael told Adam. **

**As Rachael was about to leave, Adam stopped her and asked her if she wanted to dance with him. Rachael said. "No thanks. But you can sure give me a call sometime. Here's my number," As she left the dance club. **

**By the time the group of friends left the dance club, Adam had a giant smile lit up on his face. Randy asked him, "Whose the lucky lady?" Adam was trying not to smile when it came it Rachael. He was thinking he could date Rachael without letting Randy knowing about for a while. **

**When they got back to the boys dorm room, the answering machine was blinking a flashing one across it. Randy pressed the button and the message read: **

"**Hi. This is for Randal Keith Orton. If your just getting this message now, you would be just getting home from where I recently left from seeing someone I deeply care about dancing with some other snot nose BITCH to see what I think is cheating. Don't bother calling me ever again and I hope this girl that you were with is hearing this. I have found someone that I think truly cares for me, which I'm going to call after this rude message." **

**As the message was being erased, Adam was listening to his message from Rachael and returned her call trying not to have Randy find out. **


End file.
